User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 23
I blinked the dust out of my eyes as the cloud settled. I put ayra down and turned to the pile of rubble that was the Tower of Morgan. It was a pity that the tower had been destroyed, but since abaddon's powers were holding it together, it had to collapse after the power holding it together ceased. While ayra was still passed out, I wandered around the area that we were in. Off in the distance, a massive volcano loomed over the wasteland below it. A few hours passed, and ayra was still out cold. I practiced my sword fighting on a few unfortunate monsters still in the area. I was getting better, and with my new skill, I could become a force to be reckoned with. As the sun set, I set up a small fire near ayra, and waited for her to wake up. The entire time, though, I felt like I was being watched. ---- "I've spotted him command, what are my orders? Do I proceed to exterminate the target?" Asked the figure into his earpiece. He wore all grey clothing, and had his eye in the scope of his sniper rifle. The person had been following Vrael for the past few days, but had just now caught up to him. He was a special operative tasked with killing Vrael, as he was the only survivor of the maelstrom attacks in his dimension. "Do not harm the target. Follow and keep visual contact until told otherwise." Replied the voice over the earpiece. The person leaned back, and took apart the rifle before strapping it to his back. He knew that his target wouldn't be going anywhere until morning, so he decided to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. ---- I watched the fire, making sure that it kept burning. Ayra had fallen asleep, since her breathing had changed. I groaned quietly as I realized that she wasn't waking up any time soon. With a yawn, I summoned my units and lay back, before falling asleep. I dreamed of my home before it was destroyed by maelstrom. But I soon pushed the dream away as I knew that it was gone, and I was never going to see it again. I know, reality hurts. A lot. I soon hit deep sleep, and woke up refreshed the next morning. Ayra was still asleep, so I must've woken up early, or she was really that tired. I decided to not wake her, and got ready to travel to the volcano. I gathered up anything that I found valuable from the pile of rubble that the tower had left, and put them in my backpack. I sat back down near ayra, and waited for her to wake up. ---- The person woke up right after Vrael did, but seemed to be much more aware, compared to the drowsy Vrael. The person seemed a bit... inhuman. If he was, then he was quite good at not acting that way. While his target got ready to leave to the volcano, the person watched everything through his scope, keeping the sight in a kill position if the time comes for him to kill the target. He was to kill the target mainly because of "possible intel leaks" that may occur since he was the only survivor of the Paradox Corporations' containment failure, which wiped out the entire dimension that his target was from. He didn't even know the target's name, but only that he was to kill him when commanded to. The target and the girl that he was travelling with were soon ready to go, and started to head out towards Volcano Eldent, or at least that's what his advisor told him was the name of the place. After the two had left, he grabbed his sniper rifle and took it apart, strapped it to his back, and followed them at a distance. ---- I felt like we were still being watched, and even followed now, but I brushed the thought aside. After a short, silent, walk we arrived at the base of the volcano. I suggested that we should scale it, and Ayra suggested that we go around. I looked around, and knew that the volcano was at the foot of a mountain range, and that we'd have to climb it or go around St. Lamia completely. So, we went and walked around the volcano before we found a steep path. It led a direct route up the volcano, so we trudged up the volcano's slope. Avoiding unstable patches of ground and monsters, we arrived at the top area of the volcano within a few hours. The heat up there was intense, leaving me drenched in sweat by the time we took the 10 minute walk around the top of the volcano to the other side. Since I had a slight fear that I may fall into the volcano, I didn't look down at the lava, but rather focused on the path in front of me. After fighting a few salamanders on the way down, Ayra and I had cleared the volcano, and were faced with another mountain. It was huge, and was mostly concealed by several blizzards, sending cool breezes that sent chills down my spine, although we could still feel the intense heat from the volcano. I braced myself for the freezing storms ahead, and led ayra to the mountain. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! Not that life stuff was going on, I was just writing my other stories... >.< don't kill me pls Sorry if this chapter was too short, or didn't make sense, as I wrote it in kind of a hurry. :P Category:Blog posts